


time after time, i'm losing control

by iceicelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, THAT IS AN ACTUAL TAG WHAT THE HELL, and wears some tight ass jeans, did i mention i forgot zayn, face fucking for like 2 seconds, harry moans alot, harry wears a vibrating butt plug in the mall, slight exhibitionism, these are going to be horrible tags, they are all american because i am dumb :-), very minimal sub!harry, zayn isnt even mentioned in this and i feel horrible about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceicelarry/pseuds/iceicelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry wears a wireless vibrating butt plug in public and loses the remote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time after time, i'm losing control

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo. this the first fic I've had enough confidence to post, so give me some feedback maybe? I would love it !! 
> 
> disclaimer: this is complete fiction. also I dont know too much about wireless butt plugs?? I researched for a while though so don't get offended (plus im a female so ya know it is what it is)
> 
> special thanks to brooklyn and hannah for reading over this multiple times 
> 
> title is from back where we belong by the last goodnight 
> 
> and this is actually based on a tumblr post of au ideas that I found. it said:  
> for some reason I thought it would be fun to wear a wireless vibrator in public, but not I've lost the remote (option a. I know we don't know each other well, but please help me find it before someone else does! or b. you've found it and are trying to figure out what it does) 
> 
> and I chose option b. this is the result.

 

 

Harry couldn't believe it.

He was walking around a fucking _mall_ at 9:30 in the evening with a wireless vibrating butt plug inside his ass. And guess what? He lost the remote. He didn't even realize until about ten minutes ago, when he and Liam went opposite directions, saying he was going to find something to drink. Thank god the vibrations were off right now, otherwise he would have probably came in his pants. Harry couldn't even blame anyone; it was all his own idea. It wasn't like he woke up this morning and said _I'm going to dress in some super tight skinny jeans and walk around the mall with my new vibrating butt plug with my best friend_ , he had been planning it for a while, mostly to satisfy his exhibitionism side, but it was not his idea to lose the damn remote. Plus, he was masturbating when Liam knocked on his door, asking him if he wanted to go to the mall. Why not try it now?

So, Harry was currently walking at a very fast pace through the mall trying to re-trace his steps when his phone started ringing. It was Liam.

"Hello, before you ask, I'm headed to Nike."

_"Good. I'm in this amazing smoothie place right now.."_

Harry then zoned out and stopped walking, because the plug was most definitely vibrating again. _Fucking shit fuck._

"Uh, Liam, I'll, uh, meet you there," the vibrations intensified, then stopped abruptly.

_"I'll text you when I leave; I'm going to buy some smoothie mix to go,"_

"Alright bye," Harry hung up quickly.

The vibrations started up again, this time in a pulsing pattern. His dick was getting hard again, the plug barely grazing his prostate. He needed to either find a bathroom, or find the remote. As soon as possible. Harry was lucky his pants were one of the tightest he owned and that the mall was closing in less than thirty minutes, otherwise he would probably be getting some pretty strange looks from the way he was acting at the moment.

*****

Louis wasn't sure why he was alone at the mall. He honestly needed to escape his house because his roommate, Niall, had just got this girlfriend, and all they did was play violent video games and fuck. Not at the same time, but they probably were right now. And that was that.

He just walked out of Vans and was about to head home when there was a crunch under his shoe. Nice. He bent over to have a look and saw that it was a remote and ended up picking it up. Examining it closer, he saw that it was a very small remote with five buttons.

_pulse + off - rapid_

"What the hell," he muttered under his breath.

He started walking to a nearby bench and sat down. He pressed the _off_ button, expecting lights or the soft music to turn off, but nothing.

He then pressed the _rapid_ button.  
_What the fuck?_

Why would someone be carrying a small remote around the mall, and then leave it on the ground?

He pressed the + and - then the _off_   button.

His phone vibrated from inside his pocket, so he set down the remote to grab it.

_Niall: where r u?_

_at the mall_

He replied to Niall and was about to lock his phone when Niall started calling him. He hit "accept" and picked up the remote again.

"Yes?"

 _"Could you do me a favorrrrr,"_ Niall drawled out.

"Depends what the favor is."

_"Buy me and Barbara some tacos on your way back? I'll pay you."_

"Fine," Louis groaned. "Hey Ni, gotta question. Do you have any idea why a small black remote would be laying in the middle of the mall? I think someone may have lost it, but I don't think I can bring myself to take it to the lost and found."

"Well, I mean, depends what the remote is for. Does it say anything?"

Louis picked up the remote and pressed pulse. "It says things like rapid and pulse but other than that it just has a plus and minus sign. Reminds me of some weird sex toy remote if I'm honest."

"Lou, that definitely sounds like a sex toy remote to me," Niall laughed.

"Fuck," Louis laughed, tossing the remote onto the bench just as a man with brown curly hair walked into sight, looking very dazed and grabbing his crotch, obviously not aware that Louis could see him very clearly. From his side profile, he looked kind of like a one night stand he had about a month ago.

Louis looked back down to the remote laying on the bench and pressed _off._

The man instantly looked much more relaxed and let out a very audible exhale. He removed his hand from his dick, but started frantically looking around, like he lost his wallet or something.

 _No, he couldn't have.._ Louis thought.

"I'm gonna let you go, I'll call or text you later," Louis quickly said and hung up.

He picked up the remote, pressing _rapid_ and the + button again. No way could this guy have a sex toy in his pants. (That's absurd.)

****

Harry had spent a good five minutes trying to remember all the stores he had gone into, but he didn't have any luck. The fucking plug was still on a high pulsing intensity, and he really needed to come. The mall was closing in seventeen minutes. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his dick. He decided he should give up his search and just go to the bathroom to get a hand on his dick properly, until the plug finally quit vibrating. Opening his eyes and taking his hand off his cock, he started looking around again. There was a man who was _very_ easy on the eyes sitting on a bench about twenty feet from him. He looked quite familiar. And he was staring.

Shit.

The man fiddled with his hands, and the plug started vibrating again.

"Fuuuuuck," Harry let slip.

He stumbled over to the bench across from the now-smirking man and sat down carefully.

"You alright there bud?"

"Yeah, I'm just, uh, quite tired is all," Harry moaned the last part, the plug now pressing against his prostate.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar."

Harry did an once-over, and his memory came flooding back. This was Louis Tomlinson, a.k.a. a very satisfying one night stand he had about a month ago.

"Wait," Louis said, standing up, "do you need any help?"

He might as well come clean now. If this was actually Louis, they have already fucked before. He has nothing to lose now.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just uh, am about to come in my pants."

Louis started laughing.

Smooth, Harry. Smooth.

"I thought it would be fun to wear a vibrating butt plug in public, and I uh, lost the remote. I'm afraid you may have it," Harry closed his eyes and grabbed his dick.

"I knew it. Way to be obvious," Louis laughed some more.

Harry opened his eyes and stuck out the hand not on his dick and said, "Hello. I'm Harry, and if I'm not mistaken, we hooked up about a month ago. I would love for you to give me my remote back, because I'm pretty sure you don't want to see me come again, seeing as that you left my house without your number that day.

"Hi. I'm Louis and I wouldn't mind seeing your pretty orgasm face again. And I most definitely remember you. I'm sorry I left without a word," Louis shook Harry's hand and pressed the _rapid_ button on the remote.

Harry moaned.

The music in the mall came to a stop and a loud _ding_ was replaced by it.

_The mall will be closing in five minutes. Please make any final purchases. Thank you._

"Tell you what; can I make it up to you?"

Harry nodded. "Please."

"Follow me," Louis turned to grab his shopping bags and took Harry's hand in his own.

"Louis," Harry groaned, stopping in his tracks. "If you don't want me to come within the next twenty seconds, I suggest you turn the remote off.”

"Shit! Sorry, forgot I left it on," Louis winked.

They continued walking and made small talk all the way to Louis' car.  
They both got in and Harry moaned again. Sitting down felt so good, the plug pressing up against his prostate, but if an attractive man was promising him an orgasm, he would need to calm himself.

"I could make you come right here if you'd like, or we could drive back to my place," Louis trailed off, grabbing the remote out of his sweatshirt pocket.

Harry was about to make a suggestion, but the vibrations started up again. Looks like Louis decided for him.

Louis leaned over and unbuckled Harry's belt and jeans.

"Move your seat back some so I can get in between your legs."

Harry slid off his jeans and boxers, squeezing his cock at the base in the process. He then moved the seat back as far as it would go.

Louis crawled carefully over Harry so he could get on his knees in front of him.

This time, it was Louis’ turn to moan. “You have such a lovely cock. Lean the seat back so I can see your pretty little hole," Louis told Harry, batting Harry's hand away from his cock and started stroking him slowly.

Harry obeyed, leaning the seat back and spreading his legs wider.

Louis took the base of the plug and started working it in and out of Harry, who was moaning uncontrollably already.

"Look at you, walking around the mall with a toy in your ass. You wanted someone to know you had it, didn't you?"

"Mhmmmm," Harry whined.

Louis leaned forward and took Harry's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, and then fully taking him all the way.

Harry was far from overwhelmed, Louis fucking the vibrating plug inside of him, grazing his prostate every other thrust, and now his cock was completely enveloped by the slick heat that was Louis' mouth. He was having a hard time keeping still.

Taking his mouth off Harry, Louis asked, "you want to fuck my face, baby?"

Harry let out a throaty groan and nodded eagerly.

Louis stopped his motions with the plug and steadied himself on Harry's thighs, taking his cock into his mouth once more.

Thrusting upwards, he knew he wasn't going to last long at all. Hell, he was surprised he didn't come when Louis got a hand on his dick. Feeling Louis' throat constricting around his cock, he pulled tightly on Louis' hair until he popped off his dick and came with a loud moan all over his clothed stomach.

Louis sucked a hickey into Harry's upper thigh and stroked him while he came. He trailed his hand down to pull the plug out when he still felt the vibrations.

Louis sat up higher and reached to find the remote and pressed the _off_ button. Harry sighed.

"You are so spent; hopefully you don't have to do anything tomorrow. May hurt to sit for a while. Such a shame, you've got a cute little ass," Louis chuckled, breaking the silence.

"Nah. You can just come over and take care of me and my cute little ass, if you aren't doing anything important," Harry added, mocking Louis.

Louis opened the passenger side door and got out, stretching his limbs.

Harry leaned the seat forward and closed the door, then putting his boxers back on.

Louis got back into the drivers' side, sighing contently.

"You're hard."

"Eh, don't worry about it. This was about you, not me."

"You know I'm not getting out of your car until you either let me get your number or suck you off," Harry said, fishing his phone out of his jeans.

liam :P _Missed Call_ (2)  
liam :P _Text Message_ (5)

_on my way_

_since you didn't show up to nike, im going home_

_mall closes in five minutes, where the hell are you_

_im leaving your ass here if you don't respond_

_bye ill see you at home_

"Shit," Harry laughed, "forgot to text my roommate that I was leaving."

"Forgot to text your roommate that you lost your remote to your wireless sex toy and an old hookup found it and brought you to his car to suck you off? Seems reasonable," Louis chuckled.

"Oh, piss off," Harry swatted his hand in Louis' direction.

He texted Liam an apology and handed his phone to Louis, who then put his number in his phone and handed it back to him.

"You're still hard," Harry stated the obvious.

Louis put the keys in the ignition and turned his head to Harry.

"Ever given a blowjob to someone while driving?

Harry looked confused. "Uh, no?"

"Neither have I. There's a first for everything," Louis motioned to his cock.

"I thought you'd never ask," Harry grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT GOOD AT ENDINGS IM SORRY DONT HATE ME
> 
> come talk to me on twitter if you'd like, it's @edmIouis (the L is a capital i) 
> 
> give me feedback, it is much appreciated :)


End file.
